Jarius Inamora
Jarius is the main antagonist and love interest of Valentino Costanza within the story of Mecha H. He's a pilot and a lackluster politician. History Jarius was born into the wealthy Inamora family on November 12th. The Inamora family has held political power for generations as a strong noble family who have heavy influence over trading and wartime endeavors. The country has been in a state of unrest ever since the first Inamora took power, but rebellions and revolts have been easily suppressed by the Inamora family’s strong military forces. Jarius was born into this period of social unrest and will have to be the one to deal with it as an adult. Jarius had a younger brother who died at childbirth. His parents were already very distant from him due to external affairs in the government, but this loss caused an even bigger rift between them and their son, causing for them to want nothing to do with their child. Throughout his childhood, Jarius had very little interference and influence from his parents, often relying on nannies for any kind of adult guidance in his life. However, even with the sitters who came into his home to care for him, they quit very quickly due to Jarius’ stuck up and bratty personality. Aside from his lessons in military strategy and piloting, politics, and musical composition, Jarius is completely devoid of parental instruction in his life. Jarius is someone who is used to getting what he wants. His parents would give him anything he’d ask for in order to keep him out of their hair. At first, he didn’t mind the gifts or the absence of his parents as he enjoyed being able to do things by himself, but as he got older he realized it was all in order for him to leave his parents alone. Learning this caused him to become more bitter as he grew up. Despite all the complications (or lack thereof) he experienced with his parents, Jarius has always had somewhat of a connection with his mother. They weren’t incredibly close. In fact, they interacted very little, if at all. However, Jarius viewed her as a mentor of sorts. She was the one who started to teach him how to play the piano (before he switched to a tutor) and eventually was the one who got him an organ for his 16th birthday. Even with their distance, Jarius still cared for his mother, at least a little bit. Eventually Jarius’ father died when he turned 13, and his mother passed when he was 18. The former didn’t affect him too deeply as his father was an absent figure for most of his life, but the latter caused him a strange sadness. Jarius had a distant fondness for his mother and wished that he truly had the chance to be like a real mother and child with her. After the death of his mother, Jarius became more distant with the people around him. Jarius has always had a complicated relationship with bearing his family’s name. Usually he would feel both pride and shame. He feels a sense of duty from being an Inamora, however, he feels almost out of place bearing the name due to the distance between him and his parents. Category:Character Category:Dominion Characters